projectsaltfandomcom-20200214-history
New Player Guide
When you first start a new game, there is nothing that indicates what you should do or how to do it. The game is currently based on exploring, and this is a part of that. This page will be your guide on what to do early on and how to do it. Several items listed in this guide will be listed with a blue colored text. This is a link. Press the link if you are interested in reading more about the item- to open a new page on the wiki. You can also consult the Tips and Tricks page for more information. New Player Guide The basic controls and functions of the game are explained in the help book (accessed by pressing H) ingame. You can also open your journal (by pressing J) to learn more about quests and the map. First Steps * When you start, you will find yourself on the Starting Island, an Uninhabited Island with lots of resources and a special NPC. This is where your first tools (and your first boat) will come from. Read and follow the directions in the Strange Journal you find in your inventory. You'll need the cloth in that chest to make a boat later on! * Start walking around and collecting as many resources as possible. Grab all plants and logs for later crafting. ** If you picked up any plants, try to add them, e.g. 1 Plant Fibers- to your crafting window by first pressing "C" (Default button) and then right-click the Plant Fibers in your inventory to place it in the crafting window. When placed, it will automatically show crafting possibilities, if there is some. Note: Some craftable items require more than 1 item to make something. Example Short Sword that requires 5 Stone Blocks and 1 Wood Log. * The first weapon (and probably the first tool) that you should craft is the Club which is done by putting 1 Wood Log in the crafting window. (Read more about crafting here: Crafting) * There is a chest on the island that contains some materials and gold coins. Gold will be more of a topic once you meet a Merchant that sells items you would like to buy. * Near the chest will be a dead pirate who has a book, a pair of gloves and a short sword on him. The book allows you to start the Pardon Pusher Quest. * There will be a Pickaxe laying around somewhere on the starting Island. If you don't mind taking a good look around on the island, it would be worth your while. * (Optional) Make a shortbow from Wood Log and Plant Fibers. Crude Arrows are basic arrows made from Wood Logs and flintstones which are found by mining boulders. Mine boulders by using the club you've made, or with the Pickaxe you've found if you found it. * Make sure to read all of the books you are given, they contain some very helpful information! * Make a basic Sailing Raft out of Wood Log and Cloth Swatch. Use it to sail to the other islands around you. Note: The Sailing Raft is hard to master. A special quest (Sailing Forward) to learn how to steer will begins when first using the raft. Note: ''You can't cut trees to get wood. Instead, you will find various types of wood lying on the ground in form of logs which you can pick up and craft something of.'' Sailing * First off your boat must be in the water. You can get it in the water by opening the boat menu (accessed by pressing B) and right-clicking on it. Hover it over water and left click to place it. * Press E when close enough to get on your raft. If the boat is stuck on the shore, pressing E will instead make your character push it until it's in the water again. (Note: you can get a boat that you made to teleport to you when it's already out by right-clicking on it in the boat menu). * To make the raft move forward you have two options: either move the paddle on the back (press and hold E and move your mouse) left and right rapidly (slow method), or just put up your sail by pressing E on the pole in the middle of the boat (faster method). The fastest way to travel is by doing both. * To steer the boat and see which direction you are going on the basic sail raft, it is possible to stand inside the rudder while changing course. Important Steps * When sailing off to a new island, be careful of Pirates! They will attack you on sight without hesitation, so read the Combat Guide if you are unfamiliar with combat in games. * Daytime in Salt lasts exactly 22 minutes and 45 seconds before it's nighttime. (Ref. Day and Night) When it's night, it will be MUCH harder to see unless it's a big moon or there are a lot of stars. To "avoid" nighttime and the dangers that come with it, craft a Campfire and rest until sunrise. * Nighttime has it horrors with certain Creatures. Craft Torches and equip one to see in the dark. * When you have been sailing a bit, you may encounter an Inn. This is (probably) where your first Quest starts and when you get to it, you will have known most of the basics. That ends this New Player Guide. Helpful Hints * Some trees contain fruit, you can knock on these trees with a weapon, or shoot the fruit with an arrow to make the fruit fall. This makes the food situation significantly easier if you can't catch a deer. * Health will constantly replenish itself, but very slowly. If you find White Flowers, you can craft a Health Potion out of 2 White Flowers if you have been damaged and need to heal fast. * If you missed the pickaxe on the first island, you can smash normal boulders with a club to find some stone, and then craft a pickaxe yourself. * You can assign hotkeys to your items in the inventory by hovering over an item and pressing 0-9. Multiple items can be assigned on the same key. ** To remove something off a hotkey, hover your mouse over the hotkey with the item on and press a new hotkey (to move the item to a new hotkey), or press the current hotkey to remove the item off it. * You can redeploy your boat at any time. Just right-click on your boat inventory (or press an assigned hotkey) and it will teleport to where you place it. * When you collect some hardstone and Magnetic Stone, it is the time to craft a compass and a sextant. Writing down the coordinates is very useful and can be used later to find merchants, pirate islands, Quest-giving NPC's and locked chests. * If you don't have any navigation tools, you can orientate yourself using the position of the sun. It rises in the East and sets in the West. * All boats will be reset upon your death. Therefore, you should never need to make duplicate boats. * If your hunger bar is depleted all the way, you won't die or take damage. The only repercussion is that you regain stamina slower and campfires do not heal when resting. To solve this, simply eat a little bit of food before using a campfire to heal. Back to Home Category:Guides